


Eight Words

by PuppyWillGraham



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Crack, M/M, That is all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 11:29:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2427065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuppyWillGraham/pseuds/PuppyWillGraham
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eight word crack thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eight Words

Hannibal takes it up the butt. The end.

**Author's Note:**

> this is not to be taken seriously. i'm so sorry, i'll make up for my sins when i finally get my laptop back fixed.


End file.
